Medical Abbreviations
'Clarification' Acronyms are like ACE, APGAR, or AIDS, where the letters form a new word and pronounced as a word, but initialisms are COPD, CBC, or CAD, where you say the letters of the abbreviation and not said as a word. '''--- Symbolic ---' * ? - with * @ - at '--- AAA ---' * A-a gradient - Alveolar to Arterial gradient * A-V - Arteriovenous * A-VO2 - Arteriovenous Oxygen * A&D - Admission & Discharge * A&O - Alert & Oriented * A/G - Albumin/Globulin Ratio * aa - Of each, equal parts * AA - Aplastic Anemia * AAA - Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm * AAD - Antibiotic Associated Diarrhea * AAO - Alert, Awake, & Oriented * AAS - Acute Abdominal Series * ABC - Aneurysmal bone cyst * ABCDE - Airway, Breathing, Circulation, Disability, Enviroment * ABG - Arterial Blood Gas * ABI - Ankle:Brachial Index * Abd. - Abdomen * ABN - Abnormal * ABR - Absolute Bed Rest * ABU - Asymptomatic Bateriuria * ac - Before Meals * AC - Abdominal Circumference * ACA - Ant Cerebral Art. * ACE - Angiotensin converting enzyme * ACL - Anterior Cruciate Ligament * ACLS - Advanced Cardiac Life Support * ACOG - American Academy of Obstetrics & Gynecologist * ACMV - Assist Control Mechanical Ventilation * ACT - Activated Clotting Time * ACTH - Adrenocorticotropic Hormone * AD - Right Ear; Admitting Diagnosis * Ad lib - As desired, if the patient so desired; As much as needed * Ad. Spec. - Admission urine specimen * ADH - Anti-Diuretic Hormone * ADL - Activities of Daily Living * Adm. - Admission * ADR - Adverse Drug Reaction; Acute Dystonic Reaction; Ain't Doin' Right * ADEM - Acute Disseminated Encephalomyelitis; Ateneo de Manila * ADH - Anti-diuretic Hormone * ADL - Activities of Daily Living * ADO - Adult Dyslexia Organisation * AED - Anti-Epileptic Drug * AF - Amniotic Fluid, Atrial Fibrillation, Afebrile * AFB - Acid Fast Bacilli * AFI - Amniotic Fluid Index * AFO - ankle foot orthoses * AFP - Alpha-feto protein * AFV - Amniotic Fluid Volume; >= 2 L * Ag - Antigen * AG - Abdominal Girth * AGA - Appropriate for Gestational Age * AGE - Acute GastroEnteritis * AH - Atypical Hyperplasia * AHF - Acute Heart Failure; American Health Foundation; Antihemophilic Factor; Argentine Hemorrhagic Fever * AHS - Acute Hemorrhagic Stroke * AI - Aortic Insufficiency * AIS - Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome; Adenocarcinoma in Situ; Adolescent Idiopathic Scoliosis * AIDS - Acquired immune deficiency syndrome * AIHA - Autoimmune Hemolytic Anemia; American Industrial Hygiene Association; American International Health Alliance * Washed AIHA - ? * AIP - Acute Interstitial Pancreatitis * AKA - Above Knee Amputation; Also known as * ALARA - As Low As Reasonable Achievable * ALD - Alcoholic Liver Disease * ALL - Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia * ALP - Alkaline Phosphatase * ALT - Alanine Transaminase * AM - Morning * AMA - Against Medical Advice * amb - Ambulation, walking, ambulatory, able to walk * AMI - Acute Myocardial Infarction * AML - Acute Myelogenous Leukemia * AMMMF - Agnogenic Myeloid Metaplasia w/ Myelofibrosis, Chron. Idiopathic Myelofibrosis * AMPLE - Allergies, Medications, Past Medical History, Last Eaten, Events Leading * amt. - amount * AMVL vibrations - ??? * ANA - Antinuclear Antibody * ANC - Absolute Neutrophil Count; Antenatal Care (aka Antenatal Clinic); Acid Neutralizing Capacity * ANCA - Anti-Neutrophil Cytoplasmic Antibody (medical) * ANP - Acute Necrotic Pancreatitis * ANS - Autonomic Nervous System * AOB - Alcohol on Breath * AODM - Adult Onset Diabetes Mellitus * AOG - Age Of Gestation * AP - AnteroPosterior; Abdominal-perineal; Attending physician; Appendectomy * APAS - Antiphospholipid Antibodies * APC - Adenomatous Polypus Coli? * APCED - ??? * APGAR - Appearance, Pulse, Grimmace, Activity, Respiration * API - Arterial pressure index * APL - Acute Promyelocystic Leukemia * APLD - Adult Polycystic Liver Disease * APOE - ??? * Approx. - Approximately * aPPT - ??? * APSGN - Acute poststreptococcal glomerulonephritis * aqua - water * AR - Aortic Regurgitation; Autosomal Recessive * ARDS - Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome * ARF - Acute Renal Failure * AROM - Artificial Rupture of Membranes * ARDS - Adult Respi Distress Synd * ARF - Acute Respiratory Failure * AS - Aortic Stenosis; Left Ear * ASA - AcetylSalicyclic Acid; Asprin® * ASAP - As Soon As Possible * ASCCP - Colposcopy * ASCVD - Atherosclerotic Cardiovascular Disease * ASD - Artial Septal Defect * ASHD - Atherosclerotic Heart Disease * ASIS - Ant. Supr. Iliac Spine * ASO - Anti-streptolysin O * ASPECTS - ??? * AST - Aspartate Transaminase part of LFT; Autoimmune Skin Test * ASST - Autologous Serum Skin Test * ASx - Asymptomatic * AT - Appropriate Technology * ATZ - Atypical Transformation Zone * ATG/ALG - ??? * ATLS - Advanced Trauma Life Support * ATRA - All Trans Retinoic Acid * AU - Both Ears * AUB - Abnormal Uterine Bleeding * AV - Atrioventricular * AVM - ??? * AVP - Arg Vasopressin, ADH; Alien vs Predator * AVR - Aortic Valve Replacement * AW - Airway * AZT - Zidovudine '--- BBB ---''' * B&B - Bowel and bladder training * BAL - Bronchial Alveolar Lavage * BAR - Bright, Alert, & Reponsive * BBB - Bundle Branch Block * BCAA - Branched Chain Amino Acids * BCCA - Basal cell Carcinoma * BCP - Birth Control Pill * BE - Barium Enema * BEE - Basal Energy Expenditure * BEST - Bone Estrogen Strength Training * BHS - Barangay Health Center * BID - 2x a day * BKA - Below the Knee Amputation * Blood p.r. - blood per rectum * BLS - Basic Life Support; Bottom Left Side * BM - Bowel Movement, Bone Marrow * BMA - Bone Marrow Aspirate * BMD - Bone Mineral Density * BMR - Basal Metabolic Rate * BOM - Bilateral Otitis Media * BP - Blood Pressure * BPD - Biparietal Diameter * BPF - Bronchopulmonary Fistula * BPH - Benign Prostatic Hyperplasia * BPM - Beats per Minute * BPP - Biophysical Profile * BR - Bedrest * BRBPR - Bright Red Blood Per Rectum * BRP - Bathroom Privilages * BS - Bowel Sounds; Breath Sounds * BSC - Bedside commode * BSE - Breast Self-Exam * BSO - Bilat Salpingo-oophorectomy * BT - Blood transfusion * BTL - Bilateral Tubal Ligation * BTS - Blalock-Tausigg Shunt - palliative treatment of TOF * BUN - Blood Urea Nitrogen * BW - Birth Weight * BX - Biopsy '''--- CCC ---''' * c - with * C/O - Complaint of; Complaining of * C&S - Culture & Sensitivity * Ca - Calcium * CA - Cancer or Carcinoma * CAA - Crystalline Amino Acids * CABG - Coronary Art. Bipass Graft * CAD - Coronary Art. Disease * CADASIL - Cerebral Autosomal Dominant Arteriopathy with Subcortical Infarcts and Leukoencephalopathy * CAM - Complimentary and Alternative Medicine * CAS - Carotid Artery Stent * CAT - Computerized Axial Tomography * Cath - Catheter * CBC - Complete Blood Count * CBD - Common Bile Duct * CBG - Capillary Blood Gas; Corticosteroid Binding Globulin; Capillary Blood Glucose * CBR - Crude Birth Rate; Complete Bed Rest * cc - cubic cm * CC - Cranio-Caudal * CCB - Calcium Channel Blockers * CCK - Cholecystokinin * CCU - Clean Catch Urine; Cardiac/Coronary Care Unit * CCV - Critical Closing Volume * CDR - Crude Death Rate * CEA - Carcino-embryotic Antigen * CF - Cystic Fibrosis * CGL - Chronic Granulocytic Leukemia * CHD - Congenital Heart Disease * CHF - Congestive Heart Failure * CHM - Complete Hydatidoform Mole * CHO - Carbohydrate (Carbons, Hydrogens, & Oxygens) * CHOP - Cytoxan, Hydroxyrubicin (Adriamycin), Oncovin (Vincristine), Prednisone (chemotherapy regimine) * CI - Cardiac Index; Cephalic Index; Contra Indication * CIN - Cervical Intraepithelial Neoplasm/Neoplasia; Chronic Interstitial Nephritis (Leptospirosis) * CIMF - Chronic Idiopathic Myelofibrosis * CLD - Chronic Lung Disease; Chronic Liver Disease; Certified Labor Doula (childbirth); Clear Liquid Diet; Chloride Diarrhea, Familial; Chemoluminescence Detector; Congenital Limb Deficiency; Chemoluminescence Detector * CLL - Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia * CML - Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia * CMP - Cardio Myo Pathy * CMPD - * c-Mpl - * CMRI - * CMV - Cytomegalovirus, Controlled Mechanical Ventilation * CN - Cranial Nerves * CNAB - Core Needle Biopsy * CNS - Central Nervous System * CPB - * CO - Cardiac Output * CoA - Coarctation of Aorta * COC - Combination Oral Contraceptive? * COLD - Chronic Obstructive Lung Disease * COM - Chron Otitis Media * COMMANDO - COM'bined '''MAND'ibulectomy and 'N'eck 'D'issection 'O'peration * CONS - Coagulase-neg staph * COP - Colloid Osmotic Pressure * COPD - Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease * COX - Cyclo-oxygenase * CP - Chest Pain; Cerebral Palsy * CPA - CardioPulmonary Arrest * CPAP - Continuous Positive Airway Pressure * CPB - Coronary Pulmonary Bypass * CPD - CephaloPelvic Disproportion * CPK - Creatine Phosphokinase * CPM - Cycles per Minute * CPP - Cerebral Perfusion Pressure * CPR - Contraceptive Rate; Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation * CR - ??? * CRC - ColoRectal Cancer * Cr Cl - Creatinine Clearance * CRCL - Creatinine Clearance * CRF - Chronic Renal Failure * CRL- Crown Rump Length * CRP - C-reactive protein * CS - Caesariar Section, CorticoSteroids, Central Supply * CSD - Central Service Dept. * CSF - Cerebro-Spinal Fluid * CSOM - Chron Supparative Otitis Media * CSF - Cerebrospinal Fluid * CSR - Central Supply Room * CST - Contraction Stress Test * CT - Computerize Tomography * CTA - ??? * CTC - CT Colonography * CTCA - CT coronary angiography * CTG - CardioTocoGraphs * CTI - ??? * CTP Score - ??? * CVA - Cerebrovascular accident or stroke; Costovertebral Angle * CVAT - Costovertebral Angle Tenderness * CVD - Cardiovascular dse * CVH - ??? * CVP - Central Venous Pressure * CVS - Chorionic Villus Sampling * CXR - Chest X-ray --- DDD ---''' * d/c - discontinue * D/C - Discharge * D&C - Dilatation & Curettage * D5W - 5% Dextrose in Water * DAF - ??? * DAT - Diet as Tolerated * DAW - Dispense As Written * dB - Decibels * DBIB - ??? * dc - discontinue * DCBE - ??? * DCIS - Ductal Carcinoma In Situ * DCM - Dilated Cardiomyopathy * DDS Sign - Double Decidual Sac Sign * DDx - Differential Diagnosis * 2DED - 2D Echo D? * DES - Diethylstilbestrol, Diffuse Esophageal Spasm, Drug Eluting Stent * DEXA - * DFE - Distal Femoral Epiphysis * DFS - Disease Free Survival * DHF - Dengue Hemorrhagic Fever * DI - Diabetes Insipidus * DIC - Disseminated Intravascular Coagulopathy * DIP - Distal interphalangeal joint * Disch - discharge * Dish - discharge * DJD - Degenerative Joint Disease * DKA - Diabetic KetoAcidosis * dL - Deciliter * DLCO - Diffusing capacity of the Lung for CO * DM - Diabetes Melitus * DNR - Do Not Resuscitate * DOA - Dead on Arrival * DOE - Dyspnea On Exertion * DOL - Day of life * DOH - Department of Health * DOT - Daily Observed Therapy * DPL - Diagnostic Peritoneal Lavage * DPDP - ??? * DPT - Diphtheria, Pertussis, & Tetanus * DR - Delivery Room * DRE - Digital Rectal Exam * drsg - dressing * Dse - Disease * DSS - Dengue Shock Syndrome * DTI - Diffuse Tensor Imaging? * DTR - Deep Tendon Reflex * DVT - Deep Vein/Venous Thrombosis * Dx - Disease, Diagnosis '''--- EEE ---''' * E - Epinephrine; Enema * EAA - Essential Amino Acid * EAEC - EnteroAdherent E. coli * EAST - ??? * EBCT - Electron-Beam CT (Ultrafast CT) * EBL - Estimated Blood Loss * EBV - ??? * ECD - Endocardial Cushion Defect * ECG - Electrocardiogram * ECM - ??? * ECMO - ExtraCorporial Membrane Oxygenization * ECOG / WHO PS - ??? * ECT - Electroconvulsive Therapy * ED - Emergency Dept. * EDAS - ??? * EDC - Estimated Date of Confinement; = EDD * EDCF - ??? * EDD - Estimated Date of Delivery; LNMP + 7 days - 3 months; = EDC * EDRF - Endothelium Derived Relaxing Factor * EEG - ElectroEncephaloGram * EENT - Eyes, Ears, Nose, Throat * EF - Ejection Fraction * EFAD - Essential Fatty Acid Deficiency * EFM - Electronic Fetal Monitoring * EGD - EsophagoGastroDuodenoscopy * EHEC - EnteroHemorrhagic E. coli * EIC - Epidermal Inclusion Cyst * EIEC - EnteroInvasive E. coli * EKG - see ECG * ELISA - ??? * EMG - Electromyogram * EMR - Endoscopic Mucosal Resection * EMV - Eyes, Motor, Verbal Response (Glasgow Coma Scale) * EN - ??? * ENT - Ear, Nose, & Throat * EOD - ??? * EOM - Extra-ocular Muscles * EP - Epipinephrine * EPO - Erythropoietin * ER - Emergency Room * ERC - Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangiography * ERCP - Endoscopic Retrograde Cholangio-Pancreatography * ERTL - Equally Reactive To Light * ESA - Erythroid Stimulating Agents ? * ESR - Erythrocyte Sedimentation Rate * ESRD - End-Stage Renal Disease * ESRF - End-Stage Renal Failure * ET - Essential Thrombocytopenia; Endotrachial * ETA - Endotrachial Tube Aspirate * ETEC - EnteroToxigenic E. coli * ETOH - Ethanol * ETT - Endotrachial Tube * EUA - Examination Under Anesthesia * EUS - Endoscopic UltraSound '''--- FFF ---' : F - female FAP - Familial Adenomatous Polyposis FAST - Focused Assessment with Sonography in Trauma FBA - Foreign Body Aspiration FBS - Fasting blood sugar FCD - Fibrous cortical defect FCR - Fluarabine + Cyclophosphamide + Rituximab FDG - FluoroDeoxyGlucose FDP - FDU - Fetal Death in Utero Fe - Female FESS - FEV - Forced Expiratory Volume FEV1 - FEV in the 1st second FF - Forced feeding, forced fluids FFP - Fresh Frozen Plasma FH - Fundal Height FHR - Fetal Heart Rate FIGO Staging - FIT - Fecal Immunochemical Test FL - Femoral length FNAB - Fine Needle Aspirat? Biopsy FNH - Focal Nodular Hemangioma? FOBT - Fecal Occult Blood Testing FRAX - Fracture Risk Assessment : FRC - Functional Residual Capacity FRC - Functional Residual Capacity FSGS - FT4 - Free T4 : FTT - Failure To Thrive : FU - Follow-up FUO - Fever of Unkown Origin FVC - Forced Vital Capacity FWB - Fresh Whole Blood Fx - Fracture Fx urine - Fractional Urine '--- GGG ---''' : GA - Gestational Age, General Anesthesia GABHS - Group A Beta Hemolytic Strep GADA - (DM1 - related)? GAS - Group A Strep GB - Gall bladder GBS - Group B Strep GCS - GCT - Giant Cell Tumor GDM - Gestational DM GERD - Gastro-Esophageal Reflux Disease GFR - General Fertility Rate GHD - Growth Hormone Deficiency GIST - GI Stromal Tumor GINA - Global initiative for Asthma GP1 - GS - General Survey, Gestational Sac GSCS - GSD - Glycogen Storage Disease GSW - Gunshot wound gt - one drop gtt - 2 or more drops GTT - Glucose Tolerance Test GTN - Gestational Trophoblastic Neoplasia GU - Genitourinary GYN - Gynecology '--- HHH ---' : HA - Headache HACEK - HAE - Heredity AngioEdema HAART - Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy HALE - Health Adjusted Life Expectancy HAV - Hepatitis A Virus; Fecal-Oral Route HbA1c - Glysolated Hb - test past diabetic dx HBC - Hit by Car HBIG - HBO - HyperBaric Oxygen therapy HBV - Hepatitis B Virus; only DNA virus HCC - Hepatic Cellular Carcinoma HCM - Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy HCV - Hepatitis C Virus HD - Hospital Day? HDV - Hepatitis D Virus; incomplete req's HBV HELLP Syndrome - Hemolysis Elevated Liver enzymes Low Platelets HEV - Hepatitis E Virus HFA - Health For All Hge - Hemorrhage HGV - HHA - Hyperglycemic ...? HIB - HIDA Scan - Biliary Radionuclide Scanning HIE - Hypoxic Ischemic Encphalopathy HLA - HLHS - Hypoplastic Left Heart Synd HMG-CoA reductase - HMPSO - HNPCC - Heredi... ? HOB - Head of Bed HOCM - HOL - hours of life? HP - Hypersensitivity Pneumonitis Hpn - HPA - Hypothalamic Pituitary Adrenal Axis HPN - Hypertension HRT - Hormone Replacement therapy HS - Bedtime, hour of sleep HSC - Hematopietic Stem Cells HSCT - Hematopoietic Stem Cell Transplant HSSG - HSV - Herpes Simplex Virus HTLV - HTN - Hypertension, Hypotension HUS - HVA - HWB - Hot Water Bottle Hx - History '--- III ---' : I&D - Incision & Drainage IAA - Interupted Aortic Arch, Insulin Auto-Antibodies IADL - Instrumental Activities of Daily Living IBD - Irritable Bowel Disease IBS - Irritable Bowel Syndrome ICA - Islet Cell Antibodies? ICD - ICH - Intracerebral Hemorrhage? ICP - Intrahepatic cholestasis of pregnancy; IntraCranial Pressure ICS - InterCostal IDA - Iron Deficiency Anemia IDM - Infants of Diabetic Mothers IE - Infective Endocarditis, Internal Examination IEM - Inborn Error in Metabolism IFG - IgA - IgG - IgM -IP - Incubation Period IGT - IHSS - Ideopathic hypertrophic subAortic stenosis IMR - Infant Mortality Rate IDDM - Insulin dependent DM, Juvenile Diabetes, DM1 IMF - Infra-Mammilary Fold INH - INR - International Normalised Ratio IOC - Intra-op Cholangiography IOTA - IPF - Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis IPI - IPSS - ISOLS - International Symposium of Limb Salvage ITP - IUFD - Intra Uterine Fetal Death IUGR - Intra Uterine Growth Restriction IUS - Intrauterine System IUT - Intra Uterine Transfusion IVIG - Intravenous Immunoglobulin IVC - Inferior Vena Cava IVF - In vitro fertilization IVH - IntraVentricular Hemorrhage IVP - IVS - '''--- KKK ---' : KAFO - Knee Ankle Foot Orthoses '--- LLL ---''' : L/S ratio - Lecithin-sphingomyelin Ratio; L is variable, S is constant LAC - Long Arm Cast LAD - Left Axis Deviation LADA - Latent Auto-immune Diabetic in Adults LAE - Left Atrial Enlargement LAP Score - LAPSS - Los Angeles ...? LBW - Low Birth Weight LCIS - Lobar Carcinoma In Situ LDH - Low Density ? LE - Localized Erythema, Lower Extremities LEEP - Loop Electrosurgical Excision Procedure LFT - Liver Function Tests LGA - Large for Gestational Age LGU - Local Gov't Unit LGV - Lymphogranuloma Venereum LICS - Left InterCostal Space LIS - LLC - Long Leg Cast LLQ - Lower Left Quadrant LMIC's - Low to Moderate Income Countries LMP - Last Menstual Period LMWH - LNG-IUS - ??? Intrauterine System LNMP - Last Normal Menstual Period LP - LPSN - LR - Lactated Ringer LSIL - Low Grade Squamous Intraepithelial Lesion - result of pap smear LSMT - Life Sustaining Medical Treatment LSS - Limb Saving Surgery LT - LTBI - Latent TB Infection LTCS - Low Transverse Cesarean Section LUNA - LUSB - LV - Left Ventricle LVE - LV Enlargement LVEDD - ? LVEDP - ? LVEF - L Ventricular Ejection Fraction LVH - Left Ventricular Hypertrophy LVPW - '--- MMM ---' : MAHA - MARS - Molecular Adsorbent Recirculating System MAS - Meconium Aspiration Syndrome MCA - Middle Cerebral Art. MCC - Most Common Cause MCD - Minimal Change Disease MCV - Mean corpuscular volume MCH - MCHC - MDCT - Multidetector CT MDG - Millennium Development Goals MDI - Metered Dose Inhaler, Multiple Daily Injections MDMA - MDR - Multi-Drug Resistant MDR3 - MDS - Myelodysplastic Syndrome MELD - Model for End-stage Liver Disease MEGX test - MEN 1 - MFD - Metaphyseal fibrous defect MFH - Malignant Fiberous Histiocystoma MFM - mg/d - mg per day mg/dL - mg per deciliter MGA - Mean Gestational Age MHPSS - Mental Health Psycho Social Services MI - Myocardial Infarction; Menstrual Index; Mitral Insufficiency MIC - MIRL - MLE - Midline Episiotomy&-- MLO - MedioLateral Oblique MMP - Matrix Metalloproteinases wMMR - Measles, Mumps, & Rubella MMR - Maternal Mortality Rate MNT - Medico Nutrition Therapy MPA - MedroxyProgestreone Acetate MPAS - MPD - MPI - Myocardial Perfusion Imaging MPS - Making Pregnancy Safer; Myocardial Perfusion Scan MPSC - MR - Mitral Regurgitation <5MR - Less than 5yo Mortality Rate MRA - Magnetic Resonant Angiography MRCP - (cheaper than ERCP) MRS - Magnetic Resonant Spectroscopy MRSA - Methicillin-Resistant Staph Aureus MRV - Mitral Valve Replacement MS - Mitral Stenosis MSAFP - Maternal Serum Alpha Feto-Protein MSB - MSD - Mean Sac Diameter MSP - Multiple Sex Partners MSLL - Maximum Straight Line Length MVC - Major Vehicular Collision MVP - Mitral Valve Prolapse MX - Management '--- NNN ---' : N - Normal NABS - Normo-Active Bowel-Sounds NAFLD - NonAlcoholic Fatty Liver Disease NASH - NonAlcoholic SteatoHepatitis NBTE - Non Bacterial ThromboEndocarditis NCV - NEC - Necrotizing Enterocolitis NGR - Natural Growth Rate NGT - Nasogastric Tube NHBPEP - National High Blood Pressure Educational Program NHL - Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma NIDDM - Non-insulin Dependent DM, Adult onset DM, DM2 NIHSS - NMDC - No Malignant or Dysplastic Cells as in pap smear results NOF - Non-Ossifying Fibroma NPH - Normal Pressure Hydrocephalus; Neil Patrick Harris; Intermediate Insulin med? NPO - Nothing Per Orem, Nothing by mouth NSD - Natural Spontaneous Delivery nsNSAIDs - non-selective NSAID, acts on COX1&2 (Coxibs - selective NSAID - Celecoxib or Celebrex acts on COX2 only). NSF - Nothing Significant Found NSS - Neurologic Severity Score; Normal Saline Solution NSSTTC - NST - Non-stress Test NST-R - NST-Reactive NST-NR - NST-Non-Reactive NSTEM - NT - Nucchal Translucency NTD - Neural Tube Defect NUD - Non-ulcer Dyspepsia '--- OOO ---' : OA - Open Appendectomy OAE - OBG - OCP - Oral Contraceptives OD - Right Eye OFC - OGTT - OHA - : OHS - Occupational Health Services OMC - OPCAB - Off Pump Coronary Art. Bipass OPSS/OPSI - Overwhelming Post Splenectomy Sepsis/Infection ORAI - Osteoporosis Risk Assessment Index OREF - Open Reduction External Fixation ORIF - Open Reduction Internal Fixation OS - Overall Survival; Left Eye OSM - Osmolarity OT -Occupational Therapist OU - both eyes '--- PPP ---' : PA/IVS - Pulmonary Atresia w Intact Ventricular Septum PA line - PAC - Premature Atrial Contractions PAD - Peripheral Art. Dse PAL - (chest x-ray) PAP - Positive Airway Pressure PAPVR - Partial Anomalous Venous Return, aka Scimitar Synd PB - Peripheral blood PBC - 1° biliary cirrhosis PBF - PBS - Peripheral Blood Smear PCA - PCI - PCN - PeniCilliN PCNA - PCOS - PolyCystic Ovarian Syndrome PCP - Pneumocystis carinii PCR - Polymerized chain reaction? PCWP - Pulmonary Capillary Wedge Pressure PDA - Patent Ductus Arteriosis PDGF - Platelet-Derived Growth Factor PE - Pulmonary Embolism; Physical Exam PEA - PEEP - Positive End Expiratory Pressure PEF R - Peak Expiratory Flow Rate PEG - Percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy PET Scan - Positron emission tomography scan PFO - Patent Foramen Ovale PFT - Pulmonary Function Test PGA - PolyGlandular Autoimmune syndrome PGI - Prostacyclin Ph 1 - PHC - Primary Health Care PHE - Proximal Humoral Epiphysis PHM - Partial Hydatidal Mole PHPN - Pulmo HPN PI A1 - Platelet Antigen 1 PID - Pelvic Inflammatory Disease PIE - Pulmonary Interstitial Emphysema PIH - Pregnancy Induced Hypertension; Pre-eclampsia PKD - Polycystic Kidney Disease PML - Premature Labor PMN - PolyMorphoNuclear Cells, Neutrophils? PMP - Previous Menstual Period PND - Paroxysmal Nocturnal Dypnea PMDD - Premenstrual Dysphoria Disorder PNH - PNV - PreNatal Vitamins PCA - Post. Cerebral Art. PO - Per Orem, by mouth POC - Products of Conception POP - Pelvic Organ Prolapse PPI - Proton Pump Inhibitor PPD - Purified Protein Derivative of Tuberculin; False Neg Rate 30% PPE - Personal Protective Equipment PPH - Post Partum Hemorrhage; 1° Pulmonary Hypertension; Persistent Pulmo Hypertension; Pertinent Past History : ppm - Parts per Million PPU - Perforated Peptic Ulcer PRC - Professional Regulation Commission PRES - PRIST - Paper Radioimmunosorbent Test (Pharmacia Diagnostics) PRN - Pro Re Nata (As needed) PROM - Premature Rupture Of Membranes PS - Pulmonic Stenosis PSA - Prostate-Specific Antigen PSC - 1° sclerosing cholangitis PSG - PolySomnoGraphy PSM - Pan Systolic Murmur PSP - Progressive Supranuclear Palsy; Postsynaptic Potential; Polysaccharide Peptide; Primary Sodium Pump; Poor Sexual Performance PSRA - PostStreptococcal Reactive Arthritis PSV - Pressure Support Ventilation PT - PTA- Percutaneous Transluminal? Angioplasty PTB - Pulmo TB, Patellar Tendon Bearing cast PTBD - Percutaneous Transhepatic Biliary Drainage PTC - Percutaneous transhepatic cholangiography; Plasma Thromboplastin Component; Phenylthiocarbamoyl PTCA - Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty PTHC - Percutaneous transhepatic cholangiography PTHrP - PTH related Hormone PTL - Preterm Labor PTE - Proximal Tibial Epiphysis PTMC - PU - Peptic Ulcer PUBS - Percutaneous Umilical Blood Sampling; Cordocentesis PUD - Peptic Ulcer Disease, Pulmonary Disease PUFA - Poly-Unsat Fatty Acids PUPPP - PUV - PV - Polycythemia Vera PVC - Premature Ventricular Contraction PVD - Peripheral Vascular Dse PVOD - Pulmonary Valve Obstructive Disease? PYP - Technetiun Pyrophosphate '--- QQQ ---' : qday - per day, NOT 4 x a day QOL - Quality of Life QAR - Quiet Alert & Responsive QID - 4x a day QOD - every other day QTTS - drops '--- RRR ---' : R/O - Rule Out R0,1,2,3 - Residual disease left behind after surgery RA - Refractory Anemia RAD - RAE - R Atrial Enlargement RAIU - RAST - RAT - RBBB - Ebstein's anomoly?, R Bundle Branch Block RCC - Renal Cell Carcinoma R-CHOP - RDS - Respiratory Distress Syndrome RDW - RDR - Rapid Plasma Reagin REM - Random Eye Movement RES - RF - Renal Failure RFA - RHD - Rheumatic Heart Disease RHSO - RHU - Rural Health Unit RIG - Rabies Ig RO - Rule Out RSV - Respiratory Syncytial Virus rTPA - RUQ - Right Upper Quadrant RVOT - Right Ventricular Outflow Tract RVT - Rx - Prescription RYGB - Roux-en-Y gastric bypass : '--- SSS ---' SAA - SAb - Spont Abortion SABA - Short Acting Beta A? SAC - Short Arm Cast SAH - Subarachnoid Hemorrhage SAM - Systolic Anterior Movement SAMe - S-adenosylmethionine SARS - Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome SBE - Subacute Endocarditis SBO - Small Bowel Obstruction S-M - Strong - Moderate SCCA - Squamous cell Carcinoma SCD - Sudden Cardiac Death SCJ - Squamo-Columnar Junction SEM -Systolic Ejection Mumur SERM - Selective Estrogen Receptor Modulator SFA - Subclavian Flap Angioplasty SGA - Small for Gestational Age SGD - SGOT - SGPT - SIADH - Synd of Inappropriate ADH Hypersecretion SID - Every 24 hrs SIMV - Synchronous Intermittent Mandatory Ventilation SIRS - SIS collagen plug - SLC - Short Leg Cast SLE - Systemic Lupus Erythematous SMBG - ? SPECT - Sestamibi Positron...? SPN - Solitary Pulmonary Nodule SOB - Shortness of breath SOL - SR - SRH - SRS - Somatostatin receptor scintigraphy SSPE - Subacute Sclerosing Panencephalitis SSSS - Staph or Strep Scalded Skin Syndrome SSTI - Soft & Skin Tissue Infection ST - STA - Superficial Temporal Artery STEMI - Sx - Surgery SVC - Superficial Vena Cava SVG - Saphenous Vein Graft SVP - Spontaneous Venous Pulsation '--- TTT ---' * T1DM - Type I DM * TA - Tricuspid Artesia * TAE - TransArterial Embolism * TAH - Total Abdominal Hysterectomy * TAPP - Trans Abdominal Pre Peritoneal Repair * TAPVR - Total Anomalous Pulmonary Venous Return * TAS - Transabdominal Scanning (UTZ) * TBG - Thyroxine Binding Globulin * TCC - Total Contact Cast * TCT - Transcathether Therapy * TEE - TransEsophageal Echocardiography * TEN - Toxic Epidermal Necrolysis * TENS - Toxic Epidermal Necrolysis Syndrome (a form of Stevens Johnson Syndrome); Transcutaneous Electrical Neural Stimulation (aka Transcutaneous Electrical Nerve Stimulation) * TEP - Totally ExtraPeritoneal repair * TET - Treadmill Exercise Test; Tubal Embryo Transfer * TFR - Total Fertility Rate * Tg - Transgenic; Thyroglobulin; Triglyceride; * TGA - Transposition of the Great Arteries * TGF-β - Transforming growth factor beta * TI - Tricuspid Insufficiency * TIA - Total Intestinal Aganglionosis; Transient Ischemic Attacks * TIC - Tenderness, Instability, of Crepitation (trauma examination); Tachycardia Induced Cardiomyopathy * TID - 3x a day * TIG - Tetanus Immunoglobulin * TIPS - Transjugular Intrahepatic Portosystemic Shunt * TKI - Thyrosine Kinase Inhibitor * TLV - Threshold Limit Values * TME - Total Mesorectal Excision; Thrombotic Meningoencephalitis; Toxic-Metabolic Encephalopathy * TMP-SMX - Trimethoprim- sulfamethoxazole * TMR - TransMyocardial Revascularization * TNM - Tumor Nodal Metastasis Cancer Staging * TOA - Tuboovarian Abscess * TOC - Tuboovarian Complex * TORCH - Toxoplasma, Other viruses, Rubella, Cytomegalovirus, Herpesvirus * TORCHES - ? * TP - Type; Time Period; Total Phosphorous; Total Protein; True Positive; Thymidine Phosphorylase; Tumor Protein; Triose Phosphate; Tibialis Posterior; Transverse Processes (spine); Telomerase-Associated Protein; Total Particulates; Treponema Palidum (bacteria); Tuberculin Precipitation * TPA - Treponema Pallidum * TPHA - Treponema Pallidum Hemagglutination * TPO - Thyroid Peroxidase; Thrombopoietin * TRALI - Transfusion Related Acute lung Injury * TSI - Thyroid Stimulating Immunoglobulin; Triple Sugar Iron * TSS - Toxic Shock Syndrome * TT - Tetanus Toxoid; Thrombin Time * TT virus - ? * TTG - Tissue transglutaminase * TTH - Tension Type Headache * TTNA - Trans-Thoracic Needle Aspiration * TTP - Thrombotic Thrombocytopenic Purpura * TTTS - Twin to Twin Transfusion Syndrome * TVS - Transvaginal Scanning * Tx - Treatment * TxA2 - Thromboxane A2 * TZ - Transformation Zone '--- UUU ---' : UAO - Upper Airway Obstruction UC - Uterine Contraction UDCA - UE - Upper Extremities UGIB - Upper GI Bleeding UGIS - Upper GI Series UIP - Usual Interstitial Pneumonia ULN - UPI - Uteroplacental Insufficiency URTI - Upper Respiratory Tract Infection US - Ultrasound UTZ - Ultrasound '--- VVV ---' * V/D - Vomiting & Diarrhea * VAC - Vacuum Assisted Closure * VAP - Ventilator Associated Pneumonia * VATS - Video Assisted Thoracic Surgery; thorascopy * VBAC - Vaginal Birth After CS * VBS - Vertebro-Basilar System * VC - Vital Capacity * VDRL/RPR - Venereal Disease Research Laboratory/Rapid Plasma Reagin * VF - Ventricular Fibrillation * VINDICATE - Vascular, Inflammatory/Infectious, Neoplastic, Degenerative/Drugs, Idiopathic/Iatrogenic, Congenital, Allergic/Autoimmune, Traumatic, Endocrinal or metabolic (mnemonic for D/dx) * VISA - Vancomycin-intermediate Staph aureus * VLCFA - * VMA - * VOR - Vestibul-Occular Reflex * VPM - * VPS - Ventriculo- Peritoneal Shunt * VRSA - Vancomycin-resistant Staph aureus * VSD - Ventricular Septal Defect * VSR - Ventricular Septal Rupture * Vt - Tidal Volume * VT - Ventricular Tachycardia * VTE - Venous ThromboEmbolism * vWF - von Williebrand Factor * vWD - von Williebrand Disease * VZV - Varicella-Zoster Virus * VZIG - Varicella Zoster Immunoglobulin '--- WWW ---' : WHO - World Health Organization '--- XXX ---' : XDR - Extensively Drug Resistant XXDR - Extremely Drug Resistant '--- ZZZ ---' : ZES - Zollinger -Ellison Syndrome : PEF monitoring - NSIP - DIP - COP - DAD - LIP - PFT - Pulmonary Function Test HRCT - High Resolution CT TLC - Total Lung Capacity FRC - RV - Reserve Volume IPF - LAM - ILD - Interstitial Lung Disease : MH - DH - PH - RH - MC - 5-FU - 5-fluorouracil